


A Nice Little Distraction

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 5x12 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best friends come through, F/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: After the day that Sylvie has had, Severide decides to distract her and get her mind off of things by asking for her help in  planning the secret Dawsey wedding reception.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Nice Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Comin' at ya today with a new story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this Sylveride series, as I'm sure I've said before. Is it bad that I ship these two? Don't get me wrong, I do love Brettsey and Stellaride as well, but there's something about these two that had so much potential. That's what AO3 is here for, though. This story is one that I like to call a "throwback fic" where I make an AU of an episode/season/storyline and put my own take on it. Obviously, this fic is based off of 5x12(the Dawsey wedding reception episode) immediately after Sylvie breaks up with Antonio. I have more throwback fic ideas in store, so BOLO for those! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Speaking of Stellaride, HOW ABOUT THAT MOMENT AT THE END OF THE EPISODE LAST NIGHT???? They're happy again and I'm here for it! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chicago Fire or One Chicago in general. That's the brainchild of the creative genius himself, Dick Wolf!

Sylvie just got upset after Otis mentioned Diego during their short-lived game of chess. Her breakup with Antonio wasn't civil, by any means. It all started when his ex-wife, Laura, came in to the firehouse to retrieve Diego because she thought that Sylvie couldn't handle it and the divorce proceedings were still nasty anyway. Once she entered the bunk room, she heard her name being called. "Brett!" Severide said, waving her over. She walked into his quarters and he shut the door. 

"What's this about?" Brett asked. 

"It occurred to me that Dawson and Casey didn't have a wedding reception." 

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" Kelly could understand why Brett was being snippy with him. 

"I know that you live for planning things like this. You do it a hell of a lot better than I could. We were going to be the best man and maid of honor, so we would've had to throw it for them anyway." Brett chuckled at that. "Plus, I thought you could use a little distraction from the day you've had. Get your mind off of things, you know?" 

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know?" 

"Sylvie, I sit at the squad table. We get a front row seat to all the action on the app floor. Basically, what I'm saying is I need your help on this." Sylvie was in awe that her own words were being used against her by the same man that she used those words on. Nevertheless, she still nodded. 

"I guess you're right. It does sound like fun. I'll only do it as long as you help me out! I'm not doing this alone." 

"Was planning on it." 

"Then, I'm in." Before the conversation could go any further, the bells went off signaling that it was time for a call. **TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, BATTALION 25: WAREHOUSE FIRE....**

* * *

Once everyone got back from the brutal fire that escalated quickly, Kelly immediately looped Herrmann in on his plan, since he was going to need to reserve Molly's for the reception. Herrmann was going to tell everyone else about it, minus Dawson and Casey of course. Kelly walked back into the bunk room where he spotted Sylvie on her bed writing something down. She decided to do the guest list. He sat down on the edge of her bed. 

"So, we have everyone here, who we know is going to show up, right?" Sylvie asked. 

"Yep. Herrmann's in the loop now. He's gonna tell everyone else." 

"Great! So, what about their families? I know that Gabby's parents aren't going to want to be in the same room with each other since they're going through a nasty divorce. Guess it runs in the family." Kelly chuckled. "But, what about Casey's family?" 

"That's not a good idea." Sylvie looked at him confused. "You know that Casey's dad is dead, right?" Sylvie nodded. Kelly then told her the story of how Matt's mom killed his dad. "Since then, that family has been broken. It's a long story. He can tell you about the rest of it if you want to know." Sylvie was shocked. How could someone do something like that? "The only family member from either party that I would actually invite is Antonio, but even that's a bit of a stretch." Sylvie knew why he said that. 

"Kelly, I'm fine. I can brave Antonio being there. Plus, Gabby would kill us if he's not there." 

"You sure? Cause we don't have to invite him if you're not." 

"I'm sure. Thanks for the sweet consideration though. We should probably invite everyone from 21st and Med as well." Kelly nodded and walked back to his quarters. He was glad that progress was being made. Sylvie looks like she's having fun doing this and that was his goal. 

* * *

Shift was over and there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. Kelly gave Sylvie the job of hanging out with Dawson and Casey while he and everyone else went to Molly's to setup. Sylvie had no problem with that. She had a lot to rant to Gabby about anyway, plus she helped make some of the decorations back at the firehouse, so she contributed to a lot as did Kelly. 

Hours had passed and nightfall arrived. Sylvie was talking to Matt and Gabby about dying her hair pink. Before they knew it, Kelly walked in announcing that they were going to Molly's. Sylvie was still in a foul mood from the day, but it was better than it was before. "I don't know, I'm kind of tired."

"Did I say anyone has a choice in the matter? We're going." He then poked Brett teasingly. Dawson and Casey were in. 

"Okay, fine. Only if you come." 

"Then you're coming." 

With a groan, she said "Fine, I'll come. I'll drive myself so I can leave when I start to cry." 

Kelly jokingly gasped and Brett joked back by pushing him out of the way. "Get out." That was met with chuckling and laughter. "I'll meet you guys there." Little did Matt and Gabby know, that was all a ruse by Kelly and Sylvie to get them to come to Molly's. 

* * *

After a roadblock named Antonio left her house, Sylvie finally made it to Molly's, luckily before Kelly made it with Matt and Gabby. Finally, the troublesome trio showed up. Matt and Gabby were surprised, alright. "What is this?" Casey asked. 

"It occurred to me that you never had a wedding reception," Kelly said. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"A situation that needed rectification." 

"This was you?" 

"With help. Roped in Brett." Brett smiled at them. "Mack!" Chief Mack walked out with a cake topped with the ring Matt gave Severide for safekeeping. It was even still in the box! Everyone was chanting for a speech. "Do I gotta do everything around here?" 

"I'll do it!" Brett said. Kelly silently thanked her. "When I came to 51, I came at the worst time." Everyone laughed. "You guys were grieving over Shay and I wasn't exactly welcomed the way I hoped." A few people said sorry to her. "It's fine. One day, I showed my skills off during a call and Gabby was impressed at what I could do. Since that day, we became fast friends and now we are best friends. I also became friends with everyone else as well. Look, I know that I had some big shoes to fill when I came here, and I also knew that she would've wanted to be here today. Even though I unfortunately didn't know Shay, I still reserved a seat for her so that way, she's still here." She pointed to a table that had a small sign on one of the seats that said: **RESERVED FOR LESLIE SHAY. GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN.** Matt and Gabby were in shock. 

Kelly held his hands up in surrender. "That was all her! I had nothing to do with that!" Kelly was in shock himself when she told him what she was going to do. 

Brett finished her speech. "I'm so grateful that you crazy weirdos took a chance on me and became my friend. I don't know where I would be without you guys today." She lifted her glass up. "To Matt and Gabby." Everyone lifted their glasses up and repeated what she said. Gabby then went over and hugged Sylvie. "Thank you so much, girlie. Love you!" Gabby told her. "Love you too!" Sylvie replied. Matt followed suit with Kelly. 

* * *

After all the usual reception festivities happened, including a funny speech from Herrmann and Matt giving Gabby the ring, everyone was sitting or standing around and mingling. Severide, Gabby, and Matt were sitting at a table that just so happened to be the table that the Shay card was sitting on. Kelly looked at it and smiled. He then got up because he finished his beer and needed more. Brett was sitting at the bar talking to Cruz and Otis, so he decided to sit down next to her and talk.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Brett turned around to look at him. Cruz and Otis left to go mingle with other people. 

"What?"

"Reserve a seat for Shay. I mean, it's a sweet gesture, but-"

"Kelly, I wanted to. Shay meant a lot to you guys and she deserved to be here too." 

"You're awesome." 

"Oh. That's a different tune than the first time we've talked." 

"Shut up." They both chuckled. 

"In all seriousness, it's nothing. Besides, I kinda owed you after you helped me out with that kid a couple years ago." 

"Yeah, I guess you did. Thanks for helping me out today. I actually kinda had fun doing this!" 

"No problem. I knew I'd sucker you in!" Kelly gave her a look. He then clinked his beer with Brett's and they both took a long sip. He then got up and hugged Brett, who accepted it. This reception was just the perfect thing to get over her breakup with Antonio, and she had Kelly to thank for that. 


End file.
